Second Gurubashi Empire
Second Gurubashi Empire is a troll-only guild dedicated to restoring the trolls' domination over the world. Early History A Troll by the name Vishnah is given a mission –let’s say he’s chosen- (by whom? RP with him to find out). He is asked to reunite all Trolls under one banner. With this in mind he sets off to Orgrimmar, there he meets powerful warriors and wise shamans. One of this Trolls goes by the name Meezil Kree. Soon realizing the power of this Troll Vishnah appoints Meezil as High Priest and his Right Hand in command. Being named Emperor, Vishnah creates the Second Gurubashi Empire – celebrations last all night. While Vishnah appoints the first of his elite Atai Guard Meezil creates a spiritual force of Trolls, each representing an aspect of the world. They are to spread the religion of Dambalah and are named the Emerald Riders. Vishnah is called to be of assistance to his old business makers, the goblins, and has to be away for a couple of weeks. During this time Meezil takes most of the Emperor’s functions. The Empire is restless, disorder is everywhere and Trolls begin to wonder where their Emperor is. The Headhunter, Rhashan, taking too long on one of his assignments is presumed missing. For a week, a search party looks for evidence, all pointing to Ashenvale and the Starseeker Sentinels (night elf guild). A battle is fought on the forest of Ashenvalle, with the power of arrows and bullets giving a precious advantage to the Second Gurubashi Empire. The Headhunter safe, all return home to rest and heal. The High Council of the Empire gathers. For a full night they discuss the problems within the Empire and the absence of the Emperor. Meezil, one of those Council members, is nowhere to be seen for the whole night. The next day a meeting is called; in five days all Empire members are to be present. High Council decides it is time to brief the Empire on recent events and let all know the Emperor is to return soon. Five days pass, and inside the Gurubashi arena, hundreds of Trolls await their superior’s arrival. Meezil is the first to arrive, and without waiting for any others he begins to speak his mind. He speaks of the Empire and its wrong ways, he wants to overthrown the Emperor… Hearing these words in surprise some of the Trolls attack Meezil, and in the arena, High Priest Meezil Kree falls. In shock, the Trolls return to their huts, wondering what is to be of the Empire, they had grown to know Meezil as their leader, he was now dead. But he wasn’t to remain like that… The next day, Emperor Vishnah returns. With a fragile Empire at hands, the Council of the Empire sets an emergency meeting with their Emperor. Shortly after being briefed on the situation a voice enters all their heads, it is Meezil, he has returned and now has a dark mission to accomplish (Meezil worships Hakkar, the Blood God, a god that requires sacrifices to remain satisfied, read Troll lore for more information). Knowing the traitor’s power, Vishnah sets his elite guard the Atai, to find Meezil. Internal questionnaires are made within the Empire, searching for traitors and followers of Hakkar. Vishnah appoints a new High Priest, one named Cai, a former Emerald Rider. Although the Emperor is back, doubt still hovers in the air. Some Trolls show their concern for Meezil, all think he must be eliminated as soon as possible. Sensing the Empire is falling apart, Emperor Vishnah calls for an empire meeting. In a hot day in the Gurubashi Arena, he explains his goals for the Empire and the hierarchy it has. Suddenly, new High Priest Cai feels weak and falls to the ground. In pain, he manages to say the words ‘Meezil’, ‘mountains’ and ‘water’ before fainting. This leads Vishnah to think Meezil might be responsible for it, and that he is located in Stonetalon Mountains. A search party is assigned to find Meezil and stop him. Upon arrival, the team finds Meezil and his followers already waiting. In the midst of shouting and screaming, duels break loose between the two sides, blood is spilled and Meezil watches, with a wicked smile on his face. When Meezil thinks he has enough to please Hakkar, he leaves. The Gurubashi watch, powerless, as Meezil walks away. The headhunter Rhashan gets corrupted by Meezil and turns into his mind slave. This happens because Rhashan falls in love for one of the followers of Meezil, (That’s Tripkin, a young naïve Troll, still untouched by Meezil’s corruption). Rhashan finds out Meezil is taking Tripkin to the Temple of Hakkar in the Swamp of Sorrows. He asks the Empire for aid, the Emperor says yes. Fighting hard to convince Tripkin not to follow Meezil, Rhashan fails as the poor girl is terrified. Inside the Temple, Meezil orders Tripkin to place herself on an altar for the ritual, trying to stop her, Rhashan gets on the altar aswell. Seeing Rhashan’s weakness, Meezil traps both in the altar and performs his ritual… (drama again) What comes next? Only god knows… But it is in the hardest of times the great show their strength. The Hunt for Meezil After hearing of Meezil's betrayal, the Blood Drinker Umkankik asks his Emperor for leave to hunt and slay the traitor. Vishnah Atai-Hakor grants Umkankik this leave and the Blood Drinker journeys off together with some companions. Day after day, night after night, the band of trolls roam all over Azeroth in pursuit of Meezil. They learn of more trolls joining the Hakkari Cult and add their names to their 'list of death'. Many times they think they've found a hot trail, and it turns out cold in the end. After weeks they return to Orgrimmar, convinced Dambalah does not wish them to find Meezil yet. A seer of the company suggests some greater plan is at work and the Hakkari Cult has a function yet to be revealed. Kik is just frigging angry he has failed. Umkankik's lust for the Hakkari Cult's blood however has not decreased, more than ever now he long 'ta feed dat steenkin dog's remains ta da boars', as he says it. The trolls of the Empire find a pamphlet by a mysterious prophet, announcing Vishnah Atai-Hakor as the future Slayer of Hakkar. And imploring them to remain faithful to the Empire. Some of the Empire's seers wonder if the function Dambalah has in mind for the Hakkari Cult is to cleanse the ranks of the Second Gurubashi Empire. Any troll would agree dire times are ahead. Courage will be found in the most unlikely places, and lost in the most likely ones. Strength and faith above all is needed now. Implosion of the Blood Cult Due to internal loss of control within the Hakkari Blood Cult, Hakkar abandons Meezil taking with him all of his memories. Meezil begins work in Orgrimmar as a tailor who tries to learn everything around him. Shaorin is put in-charge of the religious order of the Empire and the founding of a new, improved religion method. Drazul seems to be under the influence of some strange being. He acts strangely and all attempts to help him are to this day useless. Meezil feels confused, questioning the meaning of life and wondering if all Azerothians aren't hypocrits for saying they treasure life when they openly take it from others. December 2005 The greatest War Council ever was organized by Emperor Vishnah Atai-Hakor and Juncoatl. In a massive gathering, all powers on the Horde side exchanged their viewpoints and bonds were made, alliances wrought, to expell the Alliance scum from Azeroth forever. Shaorin has risen in power as Empress of the Second Gurubashi Empire. The Imperial Bride has yet to produce offspring to secure the Atai-Hakor bloodline. January 2006 The Loa Spirits have selected trolls for trials to become their Aspects. Using the Empress Shaorin as their Medium, the Lao selected the following trolls: *Shadra (spider): Shalkis *Bethekk (panther): Keljin *Dara (snake): Cai and Trakesh *Shirvallah (tiger): Umkankik *Hir'eek (bat): Tziak Storms of turmoil are raging throughout the Empire. Vishnah Atai-Hakor, Most Supreme and Founding Emperor of the Second Gurubashi Empire, has disappeared, leaving chaos and bewilderment behind. Will the Empire rise like a Phoenix from the flames? The fate of the young Troll Empire hangs in the balance yet again. Meezil Kree and Rhashan Skychaser return to take control of the Empire, but are ultimately driven away by trolls loyal to Empress Shaorin Har'i. The Aspects are assuming personality traits from their respective Primal Gods. Shalkis Frostmane, the prospective Aspect of Shadra, goes missing. No news is heard from High Priest Juncoatl, who ventured into the Hakkari city of Zul'Gurub to find out more about the enemies of the Empire. Former Emperor Vishnah Atai'Hakor has founded a new order called the Draconian Dominion, which seeks to renew the pact the mortals once had with the Dragonflights. They start to arm themselves for the upcoming Second War of the Shifting Sands against the Silithid and the Qiraji. His new goal attacks many followers, both from the Empire and other tribes. Even orcs, tauren and Forsaken are joining his new force. Rhashan Skychaser joined him as well. Juncoatl, the High Priest of the Empire finally returns from the Hakkari city of Zul'Gurub. His dead body is found by Empress Shaorin Hari, Councilors Vook'atar and Drazul Gradual, as well as Mischa and the recently returned Shalkis Frostmane, who seems radically changed by Shadra. Using careful rituals, the wards on his body are removed and he is resurrected. Empress Shaorin Har'i gives up her position and High Priest Juncoatl assumes the title of the Emperor. His ordeal has weakened him, so the Council continues to rule until he is strong enough to wield his power. Tziak, Aspect of Hir'eek, frustrated by the lack of faith in Dambalah in the Empire, sets out on his own to try to find true believers. This provokes a confrontation with Emperor Juncoatl. Accusations of heresy are thrown. Emperor Juncoatl orders that no troll of the Empire may speak to Tziak. This order is ignored, and the High Council votes to rescind this order and to let Tziak back into the Empire. But how will the Emperor react? Category:Guilds Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU) Category:Horde